Television owners may wish to modify the décor of the front of their televisions. The present invention features a television frame device that can provide a user a means of decorating his/her television. The television frame device generally comprises a pair of tracks that can be attached to the sides or the top of the television. The tracks can hold a decorating piece, such as a picture, a painting, etc.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.